Vinegar for life
by Kuno11
Summary: Just Yoshiko being herself.You is not amused


It was a quiet and chilly night, for You at least. Usually the night would be lighten up with the sounds some dogs howling or vehicles passing around the street at this time. However, today was not the day. The grey-haired girl was studying, skimming over the page of the book when her phone buzzed. A new message from everyone favourite chuunibyou patient girl. Their friendship began when You noticed the limited edition old superhero plushie on Yoshiko's bag that she and Chika used to watch all the time when they were children. Since then they have been chatting about many stuff including Yoshiko's forbidden books. Whether she can summon something is a mystery.

'You my little demon, do your master a favour. Hurry up and go to your room balcony right now.'

Right now? Just what is the blue-haired girl planning to do this time.. You stood up, glancing over the balcony for a while pondering whether Yoshiko's going to do something crazy again. Their last trip to the aquarium wasn't really pleasant. You and Yoshiko almost got banned from there because of Yoshiko's claiming that she's going to summon her familiar while standing on a top of a shark aquarium. Luckily, You managed to convince her to get down before anything bad happen with a few helps from the staff. They would have been banned a long time ago not for You's sweet talk. As soon as she arrived at the balcony, a voice shouted,

"YOU, HEY YOU CAN YOU HEAR ME?!GET DOWN HERE AND BRING THE VINEGAR FOR ME!I'M GOING TO COUNT UNTIL 10 AND IF YOU'RE LATE JUST PRETEND WE NEVER HAD A CONTRACT!" as if that was a normal thing to say to someone, asking for vinegar in front of someone house. In the middle of night. Well, Yoshiko's probably the one other than Chika and Mari that able to do some weird things without getting caught. "H-huh?!Yoshiko why are you here.. vinegar? contract?" "IT'S YOHANE! NOW HURRY UP BEFORE I LOSE MY PATIENCE!" without wasting any time she sprinted down to the kitchen and searched for the vinegar. After finding it, she hurried to the front door, only to meet with Yoshiko's smug face. The girl first word to her was "Woah, didn't knew that you wear glasses You, it looks good. Now I can fap to this.."

"Thank you I guess.. what did you just said after that?" You asked at the same time wiping her sweat using her shirt.

"Nothing."

A short pause.

"Ok then.."

Switching her gaze over Yoshiko's sweaty condition and her bike, You questioned "Did you bike all over here just for the vinegar?" shaking the vinegar bottle in front of the girl. "Yeah, but I'm also here for ya."

"For me?"

Nodding her head eagerly, "Come on, go change your outfit. We need to perform a ritual. It's going to be really good." While giving thumbs up to You.

"You know, something bad _is_ going to happen every time I'm with you." remarked her with an unamused face, crossing her arms with a hint of disapproval. "Aww.. you don't have to praise me that much~" a coy smile plastered on her face. "Sooo ….."she trailed over her words.

"..What?"

"Didn't I told you to change your outfit? Ya know, time is precious and it's not going to wait for us. And I thought you were smart enough to figure this out. " Yoshiko is surprisingly smart when it comes to changing the topic. "Are you even listening to what am I saying anymore?" sighed You."Shh shhhh, don't be a wet blanket little kitty" said the girl with a bun on her head while pushing her index finger to You's lip. "I'm older than you, also what's up with lil' kitty?"

"Ahh… just follow my order can't ya?!" Yoshiko whined, running out of her patience, pushing You back into her house.

A few minutes later, after Yoshiko's constant nagging, You finally changed her outfit into her favourite blue sweatshirt and decided to keep her glasses on. "Finally! Did you bring other important stuff I told you earlier?" the blue-haired girl asked, getting antsy from You excuses.

"Yeah, _very important_. I do."

Walking towards her bike, she claimed "Since it's your fault that I'm tired, let me sit behind you while you're riding my bike." patting the bike's seat. You figured to give in and continued to plop down the bike. Yoshiko happily wrapped her arms around You's body as it's her first time riding the bike with You. "And now, step on it! We're going to the beach." She took a glimpse to the shorter girl before responding "Aye aye captain~" cycling the bike facing their direction.


End file.
